Richards Revenge
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to "PRINCESS OF THE BLACK PEARL". Marie, Jack, Ana-Maria and JJ are back. Every thing is going well until a trip to Turtorga when Ana reveals something to Jack about JJ and he almosts losses his daughter again. Can Jack's marriage survive?
1. Life as they know it

Disclaimer: Only Marie, Willie, Ellen andJJ are mine!

Richards Revenge

Chapter 1

As her little brother pounced on her Marie could not help laughing. JJ tickled her endlessly.

"Get off" she cried in a girlish squeal. Ellen smiled as her big brother pulled J off his girlfriend.

They were in Marie's bedroom. She was still in the same room she had returned to two years ago. Her Papa was still as protective of his little sparrow was he had been the day she had been born.

From the years from 11 to 12 Marie changed little. She was still young at heart and a free spirit. But whilst being young at heart she was still scared at heart. For the first six months, when JJ was with their grandma, she had waked up every single night screaming for her father. Jack was scared she'd never return to the happy young girl Willie had told him about.

But after that first six months things were easier. The nightmares didn't come so regularly. She was still clingy to Jack though and that hadn't changed even now as her thirteenth birthday approached. She was just a papa's girl. That was not going to change. Jack couldn't help but be pleased about that.

JJ had returned just four months after leaving. Jack found he missed his son just too much! Sophie, his mother, was still at Port Royal with a successful business.

Life all in all was going well.

"You're so mean J!" said Marie giggling.

"Ay, savvy?" he said using his fathers word though not very well in its context.

"Kids! Dinners up!" they heard Ana-Maria sparrow call to them from the above deck.

Running to the deck the children raced and in the end Willie won with his sister Ellen coming second. JJ came next and Marie lost.

As always the first thing she did was going straight to her Papa and settled her self in his lap and lean in to his chest.

"Yer 'right me little sparrow?" asked Jack as he hugged his first born child.

"Fine," she said.

"Go sit down with yer brother Marie," her mother said as the meal was being brought out to the crew.

The children sat on a table by themselves most night so that the parents could be sure they were not drinking rum.

At about nine o'clock all the kids started to feel tired, so JJ and Willie went to have some boy time while the girls sat on there fathers laps again.

Jack held Marie tighter than Will ever did Ellen. He still couldn't always believe she was back. He regretted the time he had missed with her. She was his daughter, his baby. But now she was home nothing would change her.

"Are you ok my little Sparrow?" said Jack in to her black hair.

She nodded but was too near sleep to speak properly.

So just as every night went he scoop Marie up in his arms and Jack cradled her against his chest. Walking down to the quarters him and his family shared Jack tucked his daughter in to bed while his wife settled down his son.

"Ahh, I love you darling," said Jack as he climbed in to his bed next to his wife.

"I know and I love you," said Ana.

"The kids," Ana smiled randomly hugging her husband putting her hand over his chest feeling his ever strong heart beating.

"What about them?" said Jack.

"I love them too and it is so great to see the two of them getting on so well," she cooed.

"I know. I love of three of yer to death," he agreed.

"I know," she whispered.

"Are you ok, darlin'?" said Jack.

"Yer, fine, night Jack," said Ana.

"Nigh', night Ana," resting in to Jack.

A/n: review!

Thanks for reading!

Rocks-my-socks


	2. David and Richards

Chapter 2

"Be back on ship by nine!" shouted Jack to the four kids.

"Will be papa," said Marie. "See you then!" she smiled as she Ellen, JJ and Willie walked off in to Turtoga.

"So what are we going to do then if we a few children free hours?" said Will.

"I've got a couple of ideas!" said Jack putting his hands round Ana.

"NO!" she giggled.

"Fine, then can we please go and get a drink," said Will.

"Ye are a good pirate after all," said Jack. "Come on." He said leading the foursome in to the pub.

After they got a drink they sat down and the next round belonged to Ana.

"Ok," she said getting up and going the bar. "Four pints please." she said .

"Ana?" a strangely familiar voice said.

"What? David?" she said. This couldn't be happening.

"It's been eleven years," said David. "I woke up you weren't there!"

"It was a mistake!"

She thought about that night. She, Elizabeth, Jack and Will had been out on the booze but then Marie who had been really young, nothing much than a baby and seemed ill. Jack ever the dutiful father had taken her back to the pearl and Will and Elizabeth had gone off fooling around. That had been when David had been there, she was bored and she was there and that's when she and David had conceived JJ.

"No it wasn't Ana. I love you!" said David.

"Well I love my husband!"

Sitting in a bar across town Richards watched as little Marie Sparrow played in the street.

"Can we play hide and seek?" begged the other little girl.

"Yeah!" cried JJ.

"I'm counting first!" said Marie.

Richards observed the girl. She had long black, thick hair. Her cheeks were full and rosy. The pirates clearly took good care of the girl.

When all the other children had gone off hiding, Richards approached the little child.

"Hello sweetheart," he began. "Do you remember me?"

Marie shy in front of the un-familiar man shook her head.

"Well my darling I remember you!" said Richards poking her in the stomach trying to gain her trust making her laugh.

"How?" she asked unsure about him.

"Do you remember when you worked at grandmas?" asked Richards smiling sweetly as he could.

"I have to go find my Papa," said Marie feeling for her pendent. She wanted Jack.

"I thought you were going to play hide and seek," said Richards.

"Yeah, I guess," Marie felt uneasy.

"So come on my darling, why don't we go and find your friends," suggested Richards.

"Ok," said Marie. After that Richards joined in the game. No on e liked him but no one felt they could tell him to go away.

"How about me and little Marie hear count again, hay?" he said. "Go on." he said to the other.

"Go get papa," Marie mouthed to JJ. He nodded and scampered off.

Cheating Marie watched where they all went.

"Come on darling this way," said Richards.

"No, they went that way I saw them."

"You were cheating?" said Richards. "That's not a good thing me little darling. Come on I need to show you some discipline."

A/N: that aint good!

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: thank you, I hope you enjoy it as much as you did number 1.


	3. Richards revenge

Chapter 3

WARNING: RAPE!

"Will ye leave my wife alone!" said Jack annoyed at this David guy.

"Go sit down luv, I can handle him" said Ana.

"Nah, leave her alone!" demanded Jack.

"Not till I have some answers!" said David annoyed. He had dreamy Ana-Maria for so long now, he couldn't let her go again.

"Answer to what?" Jack said as his wife tried to restrain him.

"Too why the women I love left me eleven years ago!"

"What are you on about, the only man Ana's been with in fifteen is me!" said Jack confused. Surely his wife wouldn't betray him. They meant to much to each other.

"That's not what she said!" shouted David. "She slept with me!"

"What? Ana?"

But his wife had paled.

"Tell me his lying! ANA!" shouted Jack.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" said Ana in remorse. He stepped back from her as if he had never seen her before Ana he was a player. He never loved. But now he had. And he felt sick that had done this to him.

"Pap!" he heard a shout as JJ came running in. the boy was near eleven.

"Oh my god!" he said comparing David to JJ. They resembled each. Heart broken he sat down but shoot up when he heard what JJ had to say

"pap! This weird man he scared us all. He said he was going to play us but he took Marie!"

"WHAT?" he said. Marie was the one thing he had left. He couldn't loss her on to of his marriage which looked to be in tatters.

"Where did he take her?" said Will following his friend out the bar in search of his niece.

"I know da!" said Willie add every tore down the road petrified for the Princess of the black pearls safety.

1111111111111111111111111

"Let me go please let me go!" begged Marie. She wanted her papa. Jack was her only thought. Getting back to him was her only thought.

"Oh no my love," said Richards evilly.

"But Papa," she cried tears rolling down her face.

"No love!" said Richards. "Do you want to know a story about your precious Papa?"

Marie just shook her head. "No I just want to go see him please let me out!"

"He's a murderer!" Richards teased.

"Papa" whimpered Marie trying to block out the cruel man.

"He kill my lord." said Richards thinking back to Andy. "My lord was a good man. A law abiding man. Unlike your father."

"No," she whimpered. Why was he doing this to her. She not done anything wrong.

"O yes my love, you see when my lord died, my life ended," recounted Richards. "I've had nothing since he died Marie. Forced from my home I was set on one mission: to find ye dad and then to kill him. But then I remembered. Captain Jack Sparrow has a beautiful daughter!" said Richards grinning madly. "And I thinks to me self, why deny my self the pleasure?"

Not understanding Marie dared to speak. "What do you mean?"

She was scared as she watched the man removed his leather belt.

He hit her with it many times before doing the unthinkable. He raped her.

The last thing she did before passing out in pain was reach her pendent. It wasn't round her neck.

It was gone.

A/N: I hate this chapter and Richards. Poor Marie and Jack!

Emmyruth: thanks so much! I hope I wrote a worthy sequel to number 1!

Toxic-Beetle: thanks for reviewing!

piritesslass: Of course I will read your story! Just give me a few days (Got a lot on with end of years wrapping up) Thanks for reviewing!

Rocks-my-socks

Please review!


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4

It seemed after two hours of hunting however willie did not know where Marie was at all. It had been a hunch. Now they were fight against the clock.

"Where are yer lass?" Jack yelled.

Then he saw it. A house. It was on fire. At the foot of it was standing Richards. Jack remembered the man from his childhood. His fathers so called best friend.

In Richards hand he was holding something. Walking to jack he gave to him.

"She a sweet little thing Jack, most entertaining." Jack was heart broken as he saw his little girl's necklace in his hand.

"Marie," he whispered wishing with all his heart it wasn't happening. His wife and now his Little sparrow. "You sick git!" said Jack running pasts him in to the burning house.

"Marie," he cried choking and spluttering. "Where are yer luv!"

Running up the stairs he saw his girl in the one big room. She was naked, bleeding and had past out. When he got to her however she woke.

"Papa!" she said clinging to him for dear life.

"It's alright me darling!" said Jack in to her hair softly. "It's alight me little luv, I'm here now. But I have to get you out of here." letting go of her hesitantly he wrapped his coat around her shoulders but was shocked to see the stated of her small frame.

All over it were belt mark were that monster had hit her with the buckle. There bruises all over her. Instead of the beautiful young (almost) teenager he had waved off just a few hours ago, here stood a vulnerable little girl.

Marie had been so scared.

Her cut from a year ago look inflamed.

"I need you to be really brave for me lass, can yer do tha' for Papa, me little Sparrow?" asked Jack fighting back his tears of aguish. His daughter had been raped.

"I'll try," she choked out through her sobs.

"Good lass I swear it'll be alright," wrapping his coat round her tight father and daughter fought the flames together. Keeping low to the ground somehow, though no one knew how, father and daughter made it out.

"Jack you've got her!" said Ana.

"Like you care!" Jack shouted. Cradling his once again unconscious daughter. She was pale and weak.

"Luv," he said murmuring to Marie willing her to wake up.

"Jack that's unfair," said Ana through her tears going to her daughter's side.

"I'm sorry ok," said Jack. "I'm just scared." He admitted for the first time in decades. Jack Sparroe was never scared. Till now.

But the little girl was not waking up.

"Jack we have to get back to the pearl if we going to help her!" said Elizabeth.

By the time jack and his family got back to the pearl the rest of the crew had as well.

"What happened to the lass Jack?" asked Gibbs his father figure.

"I wasn't to protect me little girl, that what happened Gibbs," he said in passing on the way to his cabin.

When they arrived Elizabeth observed her. She had clearly endured so much that she was surprised that Jack got to talk to her when he did in the house after he recounted his tale to her in the burning house.

"The pain would have caused most to pass out," Liz said.

As the nurse was leaving jack spoke to her. "Can you tell Will to mind the wheel?"

"Of course, where are we going?"

"To me mams." said Jack. Sophie would know what to do. As an after thought he added desperately. "Will she be ok?"

"Of course," she said. "She'll be need treating for the burns and the beatings and yeah I think she'll survive, however the mental wounds, Jack, she'll need you."

"I'll be there for her," said Jack. "What about Richards, what happened to him, yer didn't let him get away did yer?"

"Course not, Ana and Will had there fun with him," she said.

As Elizabeth left the room and crawl on to the bed next to her. His poor little daughter, how could one so small be expected to endure so much pain?

Before just watching her for the night he put her necklace back round her neck, where it belonged.

That night Jack didn't get a wink of sleep. He stayed up by her side. She cried out for him every so often and it seemed she was having nightmare after nightmare. All the distraught father could do was hold his child's hand.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You're joking," said to his mother in his room.

"Luv I am so so sorry," said Ana through her tears, David at his door.

"So papa isn't my papa after all," he said heartbroken.

"Nay, but it was never meant to come out," Ana shook her head.

"I had a right to know," JJ shook his head.

"I know but just so badly wanted us to be a family," Ana wept.

"But I was never part of this family was I," JJ whispered.

"Yes my darling of course you are," said Ana.

"No I'm not," cried J and ran out of the room.

Turning to face David who tried to touch her she left the room with a cry of "Leave me alone!"

A/n: sad chapter I know!

Johnny-cakes-Depp: thanks for reviewing and I swear I'll work on my grammar and stuff.

piritesslass: Richards did it to spit Jack. He didn't hurt Jack so much, he hurt Marie and that killed Jack!

Thanks for reviewing both of you!

Please Review!


	5. On the way

Chapter 5

Jack though he didn't know how must of got some sleep that night because early he woke up finding his daughter trying to pull his arm around her for safety.

"How are yer feeling'?" he asked. Her face was weak and pale. Her body had non strength. She was totally drained.

"Not good papa," she whispered wincing as she moved. Tired she shut her eyes.

"Yer can go back to sleep if yer want luv," he said noticing her sleepiness.

"No I don't want that Papa," she said trying to snuggle nearer to him for warmth. Jacks heart broke as he saw the fear in his child's eyes. "I had really bad dreams papa."

"I know yer did luv but I promise I'm not going any where," said Jack.

"I know Papa," she said to him.

"Why do you keep saying me name luv," he asked her tenderly.

"Because I get so scared when I can't, when your not there to say it too." She said not taking her unfocusing eyes off the blur that was her father.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that day Jack tried to do take Marie on top deck for air.

Along the way they saw Ana on the way up.

"Mama where were you last night?" said the daughter to her mother. She was flinching as she walked her body hurting.

"I'm so sorry darlin'" she said trying to hug her daughter but hurting her.

"Ana don't!" said Jack.

"Ok I'm sorry Marie, are you feelin' better?" said Ana.

"Not really, papas just going to get some air with me," said Marie looking for Jack even though he was close by. He took her hand and they proceeded to top deck.

The nearer they go to the top the more nervous she felt when they got there all the crew looked at her. It was hard for them to see her in such a state. She was wearing a thin white top and brown breaches what they could see was either red or bruised of her skin.

"Marie!" said Willie and launch himself on her glad to see his girl up.

"Ahh," she screamed and fell to the floor screaming. "Get off me just let me go home, I want my papa I want my papa!" she cried feeling like Richards was close again.

Jack tried to put his hands shoulders softly but she was in pain.

"Papa," she cried no longer caring if she when he held her. She needed to cling to him. She needed to be held by the one she could trust. Even if she couldn't make out Willie the one man she would always know would be Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ok luv," he said holding her tight rubbing her back as if he was winding her as a baby again. Shooting death glares at Willie he picked her up.

"Make its stop papa please make the pain stop!" she begged him.

"It's alright me little sparrow," he tried to sooth her.

On returning back to her Papas room she shut her eyes and leant in to him back on the bed.

"I love you papa, I know I was mean to Willie, I'm so dumb," she said to him.

"No luv I'm the dumb one. What in hell was I thinking letting you kiddies off on yer own," jack said. "I should never have done that."

"You weren't to know."

"Oh Marie of course I were to know. I be practically raised there since I were yer age," said jack. "I werer yer age when I meant Gibbs and yer mam."

"Really?"

"Yer thought I were in heaven did I. It were the best times of me life. I meant yer mam on the beach. She this small tanned girl and I says to her "go you have a shilling and she says. "No I bloody don't, bugger off," jack laughed.

"Wow so much romance!" she tried to laugh.

Changing the subject Jack tried to comfort her prompted by her attempted to be happy again. "I know things are hard right now darling but things are going to get better again," said Jack.

"Maybe," she said and fell back in to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sophie was please when she saw a parrot in the sky carrying in a letter. It was Mr Cottons parrot had become the carrier bird between her and her son.

"Rosie, a letter from my son!" cried the happy aging women.

Since coming to Port Royal Sophie had been truly happy. Though she wished jack was not so drawn to his beloved ocean and would stay with her she understood his need for freedom. His father had denied it of him for so long when he was a child.

Rosie dray had caught up with her not so long ago and was pleased to be back with her mistress.

Rosie was an attractive young woman. She had blonde hair although no one would know its length, Rose liked it tied up. Her rosy cheeks and her brown eyes were perfect on her thin figure.

"Really what does it say?" she said hungry for news of Willie and Marie who had she had raised till they were eleven.

"My lord," said Sophie nears tears suddenly. "Richards that… that…oh that wicked man rose. Jack and Marie, there coming to stay. Jacks needs help, why he didn't go to Ana I don't know, but I have to get ready for them. Come child, we need to prepare some rooms for them."

It was lucky she had a hotel thought Sophie, she would need it!

A/n: I'm glad that Sophie is back in. I like her! What do you guys think of Marie's behavior? What about Jack, should he take Ana Back?

Piritesslass: indeed poor JJ. Thanks for reviewing!

Johnny-cakes-Depp: thanks for reviewing I'm glad it was better!

Please review!

Rocks-my-socks


	6. At the Inn

Chapter 6

Staying close to her dad Marie walked on through Port Royal to her grandmother's inn. Clinging to his hand for dear life she felt uncomfortable off the black pearl.

JJ walked further behind his mother with Ellen and Willie.

"Do you think that she'll be ok?" said Willie.

"I hope so," said Ellen unsurely. "What about you JJ?"

"I'll manage it," he shrugged. Feeling low but he was looking forward to seeing his Nana, he brightened up a bit. David was staying in another inn just down the road.

Maria and Jack had been putting on a bit of for show for his sister but now it was over. Marie knew now that her parents may be splitting up. JJ and her had spoken about it, neither wanted Jack and Ana to split up. Despite the fact Jack was not his true father Junior wanted his mother to stay with Jack, after all the man who raised him.

"Marie's strong you lot, don't worry," said Will.

As they got nearer the inn, Sophie came running out her house. Embracing her grandchild she felt so truly upset.

"Oh sweetheart!" said Sophie feeling awful as Marie winced a little. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, I'm not feeling so bad!" but still she retreated to the safety of her fathers love.

"Come on me little Sparrow, it's just yer grandma," said Jack encouraging his daughter.

"Papa," she said uncertain.

Knowing how it felt to be the victim of rape Sophie decided to give her grandchild room.

"How are you love?" she asked her Jack.

"I'm alright mam, but I need to camp down for a week or two," said Jack sadly.

"You know your welcome too my love, and here's my special helper, JJ my dear how are you?" said Sophie.

"Do you know everything about me and my mother?" asked the little boy quietly.

"Yes but it doesn't change a thing my sweetheart. You're still my grandson," she smiled.

"Good!"

"Now, are you going to help me get the rooms ready, how many darling?" she asked her son.

"Let me thin' JJ, Willie are you going to share?" the boys nodded. "Marie and me will have one. Ana needs one, Will and Elizabeth, Ellen needs one and Gibbs, the rest are staying on the pearl, so that six I thin'" said Jack.

"Right lets get cracking, oh and Marie, Willie I have a surprise for you."

The ruination with Rosie was a happy one. She had missed the children.

That night at dinner, Jacks worry again grew as Marie refused her meal. she hadn't eat in days. But she did have a little dessert which was better than nothing!

She fell asleep in Jack's arms. Soon it was just him, his daughter and his mother downstairs.

"She didn't deserve it mam!" said Jack.

"No darlinig no one ever deserves what she endured," the grandmother sympathized.

"I should have been there for my lass mam," he said looking down her face. The way Jack cradled her was as if she was the most precious jewel in the world, a fallen angel. He ran his hand through her hair.

"You couldn't of been."

"I should have been I'm her father mam." Jack said. "The day she were born I swore to protect her. I didn't do it very well did I?"

"Yes you have Jack, sweetheart. You know she worships the ground you walk on. You're her hero," said Sophie.

"No mam, you don't get it do you? The fact she loves me makes it so much worse. I wish she hated me after everything I should have saved her from," Jack shook his head.

"No-"

"Yeah mam," said Jack. "I'm her papa and I let her down."

"Jack," said Sophie and tried to embrace her son.

"No, come on me little sparrow," said jack his voice turning more tender, pulling away from Sophie and picking up his daughter. "Let's go to bed."

He walked upstairs and laid her on her bed. He had no idea how to deal with this. His mam and his daughter had both now been raped and he didn't protect either of them.

A/n: sorry this is turning out to b e so depressing! It will get happier soon.

Jinxeh: Great to hear your reading the sequel happy dance. Hotel was also so dumb of me, again. I'm not very clued up of my history in this time period. Did you guess? LOL! Maybe I'll read lovely bones on holiday.

Piritesslass: yeah like mother like daughter at the moment.

Johnny-cakes-Depp: Ana and jack? I'm keeping my lips closed. (glad to hear my grammar is getting better!

Thanks reviewing you guys. You rock my socks!

Review please!

Rocks-my-socks


	7. Hearts to Hearts

Chapter 7

"Why though Ana, I don't understand!" said Jack. "What didn't I give you Darling? I loved you; I made my vows to you. "Death due us part" Ana, did they mean anything to you!"

"Yes Jack, those vows meant everything to me, they still do!" she cried.

"Then why did you go with another man!" he shouted.

"I don't know, it was a moment of madness, I wish I could go back in time but-" said Ana.

"You can't" her husband whispered weakly.

"What on earth was I meant to do Jack! We were so happy. We had a family, a family to call our own, we were going to have a son of our own, and we already had a daughter. I couldn't make Marie leave you!"

"You ho'estly believe that I would have let yer take me little girl away from me! Yer going mad women," said Jack angry, at the thought of her take his Marie away.

"What was I meant to do; leave her?"

"YES! If you had done the right thing you would have left me and me lass be!" said Jack.

A moment of silence followed. For the first time Jack watched his Princess cry and didn't run to her side.

"Are we over?"" said Ana Maria.

Jack didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Ana, how can I trust you," said Jack. "I just don't know."

"Think about it, tell me when you know, I still love you!" said Ana.

"I know and I still love you," he choked out.

When Ana left the common room he heard a small voice.

"Please don't split up with me mam," said JJ.

"JJ, I don't know if we can stay together and yer real dads back now. He's going to want to be with his boy-"

"And you have to think about yer girl." said JJ bitterly.

"Course I have to be thinking about my Marie. She all I have left," said Jack scratching his goatee.

"She doesn't have to be! You're still my papa; we can still be a real family"

"NO J! I'm sorry. I don't think I can,"" said jack regretfully.

"All you ever cared about was Marie!"

"Yes, you know what J maybe right, but so what? She my daughter!"

"And I'm your son!"

"No your not!" said Jack but regretted it instantly. "I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did, I think you always knew I wasn't your not really. She was your girl and you knew that. Marie special, she's yours. I'm not. Maybe your right Jack, I should go with David. The dreams over in'it?"

"I think so son."

JJ heartbroken left the room knowing the only way he could go was forward.

222222222222222222222222222

"And then papa went mad!" laughed Marie for the first time in days telling her old nana a story.

"OH my darling," said rose. "When I woke up and you were gone. I thought I-well I was so scared."

"I'm sorry nana," said Marie. "I just needed to go back to me papa."

"I know, I see that now," said Rose, playing with her hair.

"Where is my papa?" she said.

"Right here me darling!" said Jack.

Smiling Jack took his darling off Rosie and put her in his lap. She still winched a little but got better at hiding it.

"Can I go and play with Ellen Papa?" said Marie. She had missed Ellen, Willie and JJ. She missed her friends. They were important to her.

"If you want, are you sure you want to?" said Jack,

"Yeah!"

"Go on then baby if that's what you want!" said Jack sighing as he watched his daughter go. She looked back a few times but went on regardless. She knew that she would have to get used to not being with Jack 24/7 one day.

"You worry her don't you?" said Rose.

"Course she's me lass," said Jack. "There will no' be a day when I do not worry about her."

"I felt much the same when they went missing," said Rosie thinking back to the of days of her life. "She's wonderful child!"

"Thank you," said Jack solemnly.

"I think she very beautiful and smart. With common sense. The exact contrast of Willie. Who is smart but won't use his mind. Kind of stupid but lovable, actual not so much of a contrast," said Rose. "There the same really, just show it differently, if that

"Yeah, they calm each other down," said Jack.

"So many times she got him out of trouble," said Rose thinking about the times when she was there mother figure. "He's quite the practical joker, has that changed?"

"Not at all," said Jack.

"I hoped that was so," she sighed. Noticing his far away look she knew what he was thinking. "She's ok you know, her going to play is a good sign."

"Ay I know that! Its just I've got used to her being by my side all the time," said Jack said.

"That's understandable considering what you have been through together," she said.

"Yer, I guess so."

11111111111111111111111111

"We need to talk Ana Maria," said David.

"My name is Ana," she said annoyed.

"Stop being petty," he said. "We have a son together!"

"Yes I understand the fact we have a son!" she replied.

"I want take him back home with me if you will let!" he asked.

"No" said Ana. "No, no, no! I raised him; he stays with me, where he belongs. "

"Only because you never let me be there for him! Give me my chance to be a dad to him" he cried.

"Jack is his father!"

"But I want my chnace to be a parent!"

"And I want him to be where he belong!"

"What about I want?" said a small voice in the corner. "Doe that matter?"

"Of course," said Ana. "What do you want JJ?"

"Is there know way you and Jack will be together again?" he asked quietly. That was what he truly wanted. Him, his parents and Marie: a family.

"I don't think so sweetie. You know that I and Jack were very in love but we need a break."

"Do you want to stay with Marie?"

"I want to be with both my children," said Ana.

"Marie wont leave jack will she?" said JJ.

"No. She has made it clear to me that she wants to be with her papa," she said.

"Then I want to be with mine and if you're not staying on the mam, can you come with me? I think the three of us should be a family," begged Jack junior. It was time he got to be the favourite child.

"Well, I guess so then. If that is what you want then ok," she said.

"How about leave tomorrow?" said David.

"No!" said Ana. "I know we want to be a family but I can't miss Marie's birthday."

"Ok then. The day after she turns thirteen?" said David.

"Ok." she said feeling lost and empty. The last thing she wanted was not to be near her daughter. But Ana knew for once JJ had to come first.

Johnny-cakes-Depp: I hope this chapter answered your question:(

Piritesslass: I know! Poor Jack

Toxic-Bettle: I thin Jack and Marie have both been so scared that's why they behave in the way they do.

Thanks for reviewing!

Rocks-my-socks


	8. Marie's Birthday

Chapter 8

For the first time in a long time Ana Maria smiled.

Across from her family sat round the table.

In the middle of the noise sat her daughter feeling and looking much better than she had in recent days. Willie and JJ sat beside her with Ellen not so far away either.

"Eggs and bacon for the birthday girl!" said Sophie enjoying her granddaughter birthday as much as Marie herself.

It had been a long time since any one had had anything to smile about.

Jack sat at the head of the table watching his girl. She was happy.

Smiling at her grandma Marie thanked her.

"You are most welcome!" said Sophie severing up everyone else's until they were all sitting.

"What are we doing today papa?" asked Marie.

"What do you want to do, tis the birthdays girls choice?" said her father in reply.

"Go to the beach!" she said.

Since being with her grandmother, Marie had fell in love with spending day at the beach and going swimming in the sea. Jack had taught he to swim and she had picked it up well. Jack was pleased he had took to the sea as swell as she sailed on it. The water helped her wounds that had clear up since the first lesson.

"If that's what you want birthday girl," smiled Jack. The other kids liked the beach too so every one was happy.

"Nana are you coming?" said Marie.

"No birthdays are days for families but I'll see you when you get back," smiled Rosie.

"But nana you are part of my family!" protested the twelve year old.

"No Marie I'll see you when your home!" said Rosie.

"Your welcome to come Rosie luv," said jack

Suddenly with the father asking her Rosie lost her breath. She had a crush on jack and she hadn't wanted to intrude but Jack didn't mind her going.

"Ok I'll come," said Rosie.

"Good lass." said Jack pleased.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ok yer ready Ellen," said Jack to his surrogate niece.

"Yep," she said.

Running and jumping in to the sand Ellen tried to bet her brothers length.

"NO!" she moaned as she realised Willie was still betting her.

"My go," said JJ running and jumping. He did beat Willie and his stepfather marked it in the sand.

"Well done J" said Jack. "Come on my darlin' its your go."

Marie didn't do that well but did get over Ellen's line.

After that they ate sandwiches. Marie went and sat with her mam. She knew that Ana was going to leave soon with JJ and David.. David had a house and was looking forward to having his family around him.

"Can we go in to the sea now?" said Marie to her dad.

"Of course you can," said jack annoying her making it sound like she could but he wouldn't but of course he would.

"Can you come with me?" she asked sweetly playing along with her father..

"Come on then me darling," said jack. "Are you three coming in?"

"Yeah," said JJ as him, Ellen and Willie dashed off and Marie waited for jack tot be ready.

"Wait a minute jack I'll come in for a paddle," said Elizabeth.

"Me too" said Rosie.

"Come on then."

As they played together in the sea Rosie observed jack with his little girl. They were so in love with each other. a few of the pirates came down from the docks and had a giggle with them as well. In fact the entire crew was swimming around playing with the four kids. They knew today would be there last day with JJ and despite him not being the captains son it was a sad thought, him not being there.

They went further out and Marie clinging to him and he poked her making her laugh.

"I luv yer," he said kissing her on the nose.

"Luv yer too!" said Marie hugging him tight.

The Caribbean water was warm and Rosie thought she'd never been hotter.

"He's a wonderful father!" said Elizabeth from Rosie's side.

"Yes, he is" said Rosie. "He's the father she always dreamed of."

"She's the daughter he dreamed of," said Liz.

"They really belong together don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," said Liz. "Do you like him?"

"Yes, in the time I've known him I've fallen with Jack and I'm desperate to be part of that family. Who wouldn't be?"

"If I didn't have my own," laughed Liz.

"But you change it?"

"No way. I need a William Turner in my life," she said.

"Do you think him and Ana will get back together?"

"No but I don't Jack will want a women apart from his Marie in his life, I'm sorry, I just don't think his ready," said Liz.

"No probably not." Rosie turned back just in time to see Jack throw Marie in to the water and her to splash her way back to his arms.

In that moment Rosie got a very strong message.

The only people that father and daughter needed, was each other.

a/n: I think you all hate me for splitting up Ana and jack don't you? LOL

Toxic Bettle: Ana and jack need each other. That's all I am saying! LOL jack likes JJ, their personalitys just clash.

Thanks for reviewing


	9. Goodbye

Chapter 9

Crying Marie embraced her mother.

"Don't go!" she begged her mother. "Stay with papa."

"I'm sorry luv but me and JJ have go to go We'll see you soon luv," said Ana feeling guilty. "I love you my darling," she said kissing her daughters forehead. Turning to her Jack she gave in to her tears.

"I love you!" she admitted.

"I love you too," said Jack pulling her in to the ever passionate embrace that exists only between them.

Deepening in to a kiss both lovers began to cry. Jack had never let his daughter see him cry but for Ana he would break every rule.

"Stay with me!" said Jack.

"I can't," choked out Ana. "JJ needs his dad, and I know Marie is safe with you. I don't know what kind of dad David is. JJ needs me! We'll come back soon."

She walked off on to the dock.

"Ana," called jack. "My arms are always open, if you need to run in to them."

"I might just do that" she wept and followed JJ and David to a leaving ship which was heading to Port Dray.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Three weeks since they first arrived at Port Royal together grandmother and grandchild stared out of the window.

"There coming!" Marie said

It was late at night as they watched her father and Rosie walk up the path.

Rosie knew tonight she would have to bid farewell to Jack. He was leaving in the morning.

"I'll miss you and Marie," said Rosie.

"I know and me n' her, well we'll miss you and me mam."

"But you'll come visits soon?" said Rosie hope fully.

"Of course. Me mam's already made me promise," said Jack.

Jack said Rosie turning more tender suddenly.

"Don't." he said silencing her with his finger at her lips. "It's' our home. Me and Marie need the sea."

"I know you do Jack. But I feel so strongly for you and that kiss."

"Don't we can't be together Rosie you're home is here, with me mam."

"What of I came with you though Jack?" she suggested. It was clear the thought hadn't crossed his mind." I know I barely know you but I love you and your daughter. I want to be with you and Marie now Jack."

"You want come with us?" he said. He didn't know about this.

"We have to come out and say we love each other, and we wouldn't have to even act like a couple to beginning but Jack, don't leave me behind."

"Ok, come with me."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on grandpa!" said Marie using her affectionate name for Gibbs who was a grandfather figure to her.

But Jack knew by the look on his, Gibbs would not come back to sea.

"What?" he laughed and it all became clear to Jack as Gibbs wrapped his hand round Sophie's one.

"Yer mam will be needing a hand now that Rosie going with yer, I'll catch yer up," he said with a wink.

"Yer just treat her right or you'll have to answer to!" said Jack as he ushered his daughter on to there ship. "Yer kept that one in the dark!"

She ran on deck with Ellen and Willie. All three off them would miss JJ but it was time for J to grow in to his father's son.

"Bye grandma and grandpa!" said Marie down to her grandparents.

"Have fun sweetheart!" said Sophie watching her play with the Turner kids.

"Stop running," called Liz scared that one of them would slip andhurt themselves. But they had lived on the ship so long "Stop running" had no affect what so ever.

"Come back soon lad," said Gibbs to Jack.

"Ii will be bye mam" he said swiftly kissing Sophie on the check.

"Bye love be careful. Look after Marie," she said.

"I always do!" he called back. "Ready Rosie?"

"I think so, bye Mrs Sparrow!" she said tearfully.

"Be careful look after my boy!"

"I will."

Later that day Rosie found her self looking down on the sea watching the dolphins swim up beside the ship. It was such a great feeling being on board the pearl.

She looked up at Jack who stood proudly steering at the wheel. He looked so kingly. She thought back to all the stories Sophie had told about all the wonderful and interesting things he had done.

This was going to be such a adventure.

"Rosie?" he said to her beckoning her to the front of the ship.

"Yes Jack what's up?"

"Your chores," he said.

"Have not been assigned yet," she finished his sentence.

"Right go to Lizzy she'll tell you what needs doing," he replied.

A/n: chapter 9 done. Over and out.

Toxic-Beetle, Johnny-cakes-Depp and piritesslass : thanks for reviewing. I saw a weird pattern on your reviews. Wonder what in was? Evil smirk. I assure you all , you will love the next chaptrer. Wink.

Review!

Rocks-my-sock


	10. Back in to loving arms

Chapter 10

For a while after they left Port Royal Jack and Rosie tried being a couple but it didn't work out. It had ended quietly and she left the ship not so long after. She wound always be friends with e sparrows. She just wasn't meant to be with Jack.

However not so far away another relationship was going splendidly.

Gibbs had proposed and it seemed that Sophie was finally going to get her prince charming.

Marie got better quickly and her and jack were closer than ever. She slept by his side every night. Father and daughter were well, but not happy.

It was five moment's after her birthday when she got a letter from her mother. It did seem that maybe David was not cut out to be a father.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm so sorry Ana! I just don't think I can do this!" he said.

"So you're just going to throw me and my son out on the street?" said ana.

"I'm sorry!"

"Fine come on JJ!"

Sadden by his fathers behavior JJ followed his mother rout the door. He was in some way glad. She wasn't happy there.

When they arrived at the docks however they found themselves looking upon a familiar site.

"The pearl!" said Ana.

On the deck stood Captain Jack.

Arms wide open.

"Jack!" she whispered before running aboard her son not so far behind her. She ran to jack not caring who was watching her. She wept, cried and then wept a bit more.

"Oh god I am so sorry!" he said

"Don't you ever, ever let me go again yer whelp!" she said as he tenderly wiped way her ever falling tears.

"No I wont I swear I wont!" said Jack.

He suddenly felt an urge to hold her even closer. Swiping her off her feet, he held her as if she was a baby.

She was laughing hard at this sudden display of affection and he reminded strongly of there wedding night. The best night of the night.

Smiling she took the trade mark three pointed hat off his head and put it on her own. That was the ultimate sign. Time to have some adult play time Jack thought.

"Any one of you scurvy dogs interrupts us you'll regret it!" said Jack, taking his queen to the royal chambers.

That when Marie realized.

"We're a family again!"

"Yeah we are," said JJ.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ana woke up in her own bed , by the side of her own husband. She had felt so lost lately but now, that was just not the case. She knew with jack she belonged.

They were best friends, worst enemies and lovers all in one.

No longer able to resist temptation she kissed Jack on the neck waking him up.

For a moment he was shocked and not sure where he was sor who was by hi side.

Then he felt the body rest its head on his chest.

"Ana," he said in amazement. Lord it felt so good to wake up to see her face again. "I missed you." it was a fact.

"Don't," she silenced him. "Even think on it, we're together ..that is what matters!" she soothed him

"I don't know how I got through a day with you."

"I swear you'll never have to again."

Jacks soft words reduced Ana to tears and she wept in his arms for the second time that day.

Over the next days they were permanently attached to each other in and outside the bedroom.

So it was no surprise when ten months later…

A/n: Yes. Evil laugh!

piritesslass: better?

R&R

Rocks-my-socks


	11. Wedding Bells

Chapter 11

…when Ana, Jack, JJ and Marie turned up to Sophie's and Gibbs's wedding with two extra mouths to feed.

"Meet you're new grand children, Sophie and Samuel," said Ana Maria proudly with her two new children, one in each arm.

"Oh Ana, jack there wonderful!" said Sophie taking Samuel in to her arms.

Marie smiled.

"Not as good looking as the bride!" she complemented her grandmother.

"Or the bridesmaid!" she said shaking her head. "You are beautiful my darling."

For the first time ever to day Marie was braving a corset dress. It looked simply wonderful on her. It was the purest white with a pink sash around her waist. Her blank hair was half tide up, and half down. The half that fell down in graceful ringlets and the half up had a pink ribbon around it.

"I'm not sure about the pink," she said.

"I think you look great in a little pink!" said her grandmother.

The service was compassionate and sweet. Gibbs really could be good with worlds when he tried.

Sophie played the perfect part of a blushing bride.

That day everything went well.

Jacks life was so wonderful.

Willie turned did not take his eyes Marie, that corset dress…it looked perfect. She was so good looking.

"May I steal this dance?" said Willie very gentlemanly.

"You may, a lady never refuses," said Marie.

"I have missed you so much," he said.

"I'm sorry , I know I haven't been the most attentive girlfriend over the past year but things are getting better now and well I want us to get us back on track, its about time I put us first!" said a now fourteen year old Marie.

"My thoughts exactly," said Willie.

"Good," she said leaning on his shoulder.

"He'll never be good enough for my little girl," jack told his wife as they watched there eldest from not so far away.

"She loves him jack and one day you will have to square with that," she giggled.

"If you say so," said the bitter father holding his wife tight.

"Remember we still have Sophie," said Ana.

"But she's my baby, my first baby!"

"And she is still only fourteen!" said Ana. "And if I know my daughter at all I know that she will always need her father, there will always be room for you in her life. The man who tries to change that is a fool."

"I guess your right."

"I know I am," said Ana.

a/n: well for now that's it for Marie.

Sequel? YES! You guys know I love this story (in fact I think this is on e of my best) but so far I have no idea where to take her nest. SUGGESTIONS needed! I have a few scenes running through my head (i.e Maries wedding day!) but so far I can't find a way to write it in to a real story.

Johnny-cakes-Depp: yeah they do don't they? But I'm pretty sure that Sophie and Samuel are there last. But that could change. Thank you for all your support!

piritesslass: now you know! A boy and a girl! Twins! Thank you for all your support!

forceflow46: Yeah jack is a commited father to Marie. A boy and a Girl seemed fiutting foe him to get his happily ever after. Thanks for all your support!

Review!

Rocks-my-socks


End file.
